Look! A Dinosaur!
by Glorious Madness
Summary: Percy's left home after fighting with his parents. Wherever will he go now? (or What I like to think Percy was up to during OOtP)
1. In which Percy Moves Out

Disclaimer: It sucks I know, but none of them belong to me.

A/N: Ok, I will hopefully keep going with this, but I don't guarantee anything. I have a bunch of this story written, but it's a lot of little pieces that don't fit together yet, and I still haven't found a plot, so we'll see where it goes. Hopefully I'll be able to get more done in a couple weeks, after the semester is over (yup, that's right, two weeks from right now I'll be home and I won't have class (except yoga, but that doesn't count) for about four months!).

Also, I feel I should mention that this chapter is in honor of two things. #1- the worlds greatest professor, who teaches a fantastic class, is amazing, and accepted #2 as a perfectly acceptable excuse for handing in a paper late.

And #2- The coolest thing I have ever done in my life. The March for Women's Lives in Washington D.C. yesterday. It was totally worth the 30 hour round trip bus ride. It was absolutely amazing. A million people all together standing up to let the government know that we won't let them take our choice away!! (sorry, I get really worked up about this.) But, I encourage everyone to become active in politics and fight for what you believe in (especially women, who are taught not to get involved with politics), and if you're American, and old enough make sure you're registered and vote for anyone but Bush in 2004!!!

Ok, enough politics, on to the story…

Look! A Dinosaur!

Chapter One: In which Percy moves out.

"Ridiculous!" Percy muttered to himself, throwing clothes, papers, and anything else he might ever need into his trunk. "Only paying attention to Dumbledore. Fudge is the Minister of Magic. Would know if anything was going on. Knows whether or not there's any need to worry…" Percy continued packing, speaking in sentence fragments the entire time. As he threw the last of his things into his trunk he began wondering where he was going. He was not staying here with his parents, obviously. He could go stay with Penny, but she was gone on holiday now, and Percy didn't know how her roommate would feel about him showing up unannounced with all his belongings. He was sure Penny would let him stay there when she got back, but until then…

            Crap. Workaholic that he was, what friends he had in school had mostly gone off, and he hadn't kept in touch, except Penny. He didn't really have the money to pay for a hotel room until Penny's return. There was only one other person he could think of that was even a possibility, and that was sure to be awkward. Percy didn't know what would happen if he tried this, but he didn't really have much choice…

~~~~~~~~~~~

            Percy took a deep breath and knocked on the door in front of him before he could stop himself. He held his breath for a moment, waiting for an answer. He slowly let out the breath as he realized that no one was coming to the door. Half disappointed, half relieved he leaned against the wall, trying to think of where to go now.

            "Percy?" He looked up at the sound of his name. Yup, it was him.

            "Oliver."

            "What are you doing here?"

            "Exactly what it looks like: loitering outside your door." He said, not sure at all if this was the right thing to do.

            "Oh." _Well,_ Percy thought, _it's now or never_. Ignoring the part of his mind that pointed out that never was probably the better choice, he continued.

            "See, here's the thing. I've had an awful row with my parents. I've left home," he motioned to his trunk, "And well, Penny would put me up for a while, but she's gone on holiday, thus leaving me with no place to stay. And well, I guess I was hoping maybe I could stay with you for a little while, just until Penny gets back, and…wow, that was a dumb idea…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come, I'll leave you alone. I knew this was a mistake, I'm sure you still hate me. I'll just go, I'm sure I can find money someplace and pay for a room, never mind." He picked up his trunk and Hermes' cage and turned to go, but was stopped by the sound of his name again.

            "Percy?" He turned around and looked at Oliver. Oliver had opened his door, and was holding it open, one hand motioning for Percy to go in. Percy looked at him, surprised.

            "Your sure about this, Oliver?" Oliver smiled.

            "Nope, but I can't very well leave you out here, can I?"

            "Most people could," Percy said, walking into Oliver's flat, "and would."

            "Well, I'm not most people." Oliver replied, "And I've always understood you a bit better than most people." _Oh I was right,_ Percy thought, _this is definitely going to be awkward._

            "Come on," Oliver said, trying to lessen the awkwardness, "I'll show you to your room." Percy looked around at his surroundings for the first time. They were standing in a small entryway, to one side was a sitting room, on the other side a kitchen complete with a small dining table. He followed Oliver down a hallway and was shown the bathroom, where Oliver's room was, and finally to a smaller bedroom with barely anything in it.

            "Well, its not much. I haven't done anything to it since my roommate moved out."

            "Well, I can't really expect, or ask for much. After all I have just shown up on your doorstep, not having seen you for over a year, begging for a place to stay."

            "Hey, we agreed we'd still be friends, I'm helping out my friend when he needs it." Oliver turned to leave Percy in the room, but Percy stopped him with a hand on his arm.

            "Thank you, Oliver. Really." Oliver smiled.

            "No Problem." Oliver left and Percy sank down onto the bed. What had he gotten himself into?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Oliver walked into the kitchen and sat down, forcing himself to breathe. Of all people he would have expected to see waiting outside his door, Percy Weasley was not one of them. It was awkward, and Oliver was pretty sure it would be for a while, but he couldn't really say that a part of him wasn't pleased to see Percy. He had missed him. Sure, he'd been quite angry at him for a while after graduation, after Percy ended their relationship, but they had been friends for years, even before they were lovers, and he'd found himself missing that.

            Shortly Percy came out of the spare bedroom and into the kitchen. He looked unsure so Oliver motioned for him to sit down.

            "I'm afraid I haven't done any shopping recently, there's absolutely no food in this place. I was just going to get some Indian take away, you up for it?"

            "Sure."

            "Great, there's a fantastic muggle restaurant around the corner. I'll just run down and grab some, ok?" Percy nodded, "It'll only be a few minutes, you'll be ok here?"

            "Yeah, I'll be fine." Percy smiled.  Oliver threw on a jacket and left to get dinner. Percy sat at the kitchen table for a while, before getting up and looking around the rest of the apartment. It was a nice place, not too large, but bigger than Percy could have afforded on his own, yet another benefit to the profession of quidditch player over that of Ministry worker. He was in the living room examining several photographs scattered around, when Oliver came home.

            "Percy?" he asked, as he walked in.

            "In here." He replied. Oliver walked into the living room carrying the bag of food and smiled.

            "Whatcha looking at?"

            "Us." Percy replied, turning the picture so he could see. It was Percy and Oliver on the day they graduated from Hogwarts. Diploma's in hand, smiling like fools, arms around each others backs. Oliver came closer to look at it.

            "I've always loved that picture," he said.

            "I remember this one," Percy said, smiling, "Penny always used to say that she wondered what everyone would say if they saw what our other hands were doing in this picture." Oliver laughed.

            "If I remember correctly we weren't doing anything we shouldn't have been in that one."

            "No, I don't believe we were. But Penny always tended to assume we were. We were probably thinking about it, at least I was…I always was, really. It's amazing my grades stayed as good as they did."

            "And it's amazing the quidditch team ever accomplished anything. I seem to remember it was on my mind more times than not." Percy looked at Oliver, his expression growing serious.

            "I'm sorry, Oliver." Oliver looked up at him, confused. "I was an ass. I was only worried about the Ministry, and what would they think, how I would look, would they be ok with me if I was gay. I only worried about what other people thought, how they would feel, not how I would feel. And well, I'm sorry, I know I upset you and…I'm sorry."

            "Don't be." Oliver said, surprising Percy. "I was upset and angry at you for a while. But, once I calmed down I saw that you were right. I mean, we probably could have split up a better way, but I think it was best that we spend sometime away from each other. Straighten ourselves out, grow up a little bit…it was for the best really."

            "Well, that may be, but I'm still sorry I hurt you." 

            "It's ok. Really." Oliver smiled at him, and Percy felt, for the first time in a while, that it really was ok. He smiled back, feeling much better and noticing that some of the tension and awkwardness seemed to have eased. 

            "Now come on, dinners getting cold." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oliver turned and walked into the kitchen, Percy following him. Oliver put the bag on the table and turned to get plates and utensils from the cupboard. Percy began pulling cartons out of the bag and investigating what his choices were.

            "I haven't had Indian in such a long time. Oh my god! Samosas! Oh, I missed those!" He continued this way with each container, making appreciative noises as he opened them. Oliver smiled at Percy's obvious excitement about the meal. He froze when he heard a low moan escape Percy's throat. A moan he hadn't heard come from Percy in a long time, or in the presence of anyone but him. He turned around abruptly when Percy did it again and found him staring at one of the food containers.

            "Oh! Chicken Tikka Masala!" Percy dipped a finger into the sauce and licked it off. "Oh god!" he moaned again, "I'd forgotten how wonderful this is." Oliver smiled at him again.

            "I'll leave you two alone if you want, but try not to gizz on the rest of the food." Percy smiled sheepishly.

            "Sorry, Oliver. It's just, it's my favorite, and it has been a long time, and I always forget how much I love it."

            "I know it's your favorite, you stupid shite, why do you think I got it?" Percy smiled again.

            "Thanks, Oliver."

            "Anytime." He smiled back, and they both knew they weren't just talking about the food.

TBC.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Another A/N: Two things. Firstly, if you haven't read any of my stories before, or you forgot, or didn't pay attention to begin with, When writing, characters very frequently end up with miscellaneous characteristics of mine. One of the most common of these is cussing, so they boys, etc. will probably swear quite a bit in the future. And Secondly, I don't know if anyone sees Percy's reaction to the Chicken Tikka Masala as a bit excessive, but if you do, probably you haven't had it, or you don't like it. I, however, quite frequently react the same way Percy did. It wasn't his fault, he couldn't help it, as much as it doesn't seem like it, it really is an orgasmic food. I also want to apologize for any Americanisms that pop up. I speak quite a bit more like and English person than most people I know, but I'm still American, I can't help it, it happens. And don't blame me, he's not my president! Ok, sorry, way to much babbling, I'll stop now….

So, what do you think?


	2. For Which I can't come up with a title

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.

A/N: Ok, I should be studying for finals. Instead, what am I doing? Drinking and writing this! How do I manage to keep my GPA up and make dean's list? I have no idea, I'm a horrible procrastinator and slacker, but I do it somehow. Anyway, most of this I threw together quickly, I've only been over it once, and I really have been drinking. So it might be complete crap. I may have to come back and fix it when I'm sober. Anyhoo, hurray for school being almost over, but boo for taking finals. Here's part two, if it's crap I'm sorry, and I'll never write drunk again (at least not without proof reading while sober).

Btw, the title is completely random. Just in case you were wondering.

Look! A Dinosaur!

Chapter Two: For which I can't come up with a title.

            The next day was Tuesday. Oliver, in a half awake state, heard Percy getting washed and dressed, then rummaging around in the kitchen, searching, and failing, to find something for breakfast. Shortly after he heard Percy give up on finding food in the flat, then heard a soft pop, and knew Percy had left for work. Oliver figured he should get up, he didn't have too long before he needed to be at practice. 

            He got up and dressed, and apparated to the stadium, left his things, and walked from there to a small café nearby where he usually had breakfast, thanks to the lack of food in his house.

            He walked into the café and immediately spotted his friend Alistair, a chaser on his quidditch team. He grabbed a coffee and a scone and sat down with his friend. 

            "I thought you said you were going to stop by last night." Alistair said, "Ian was sad you weren't there."

            "I know, Ali. I didn't get a chance to let you know, and well, honestly, I forgot. I was a bit distracted, I had unexpected company last night."

            "Oh really? And what kind of company would this be?" Alistair said, a knowing smile on his face.

            "Not that kind, Ali." Oliver said, "Honestly? You remember that redhead you asked me about in that picture from my graduation?"

            "The one who you were shagging the entire time you were at school, that you were madly in love with, who dumped you when you graduated, which resulted in you being quite depressed for several weeks, and then to begin shagging everything with a dick?"

            "Yeah, and I wasn't shagging him the entire time I was at school. Just from fifth year on."

            "Whatever. Yeah, I remember him. Wait! No way? You mean…?"

            "He showed up last night. He needed a place to stay."

            "And you let him?"

            "Of course, he's still my friend, I still care about him, and I'm still going to help him when he needs it."

            "And your still in love with him."

            "I am not."

            "Yes you are. You never got over him." 

            "Yes I did. Why do you say I didn't?"

            "Because it's obvious. I could tell before, and I daresay it'll get even more obvious in the next few days."

            "Well, I disagree."

            "I'm sure you're right." Alistair smiled sarcastically at him, obviously still not believing him, "So, how'd he look?"

            "Fantastic," Oliver sighed. "He looks more grown up, but he's still the same adorable Percy. He has new glasses, and his hair's a bit different…" Oliver drifted off, smiling to himself, "but those freckles are still the same." He sighed again, "God, I love those freckles…" Alistair laughed at him.

            "Yeah, right, you're over him. Waxing sentimental about his adorable, wonderful freckles, definitely a sign of moving on with your life." Oliver frowned at him. 

            "Think whatever you want, but I put all of that behind me quite some time ago."

            "Oliver, it's only been a year since you broke up."

            "Yes, well, that doesn't matter, I've still dealt with it and I'm over him." Alistair chuckled and shook his head, blatantly not believing anything he said. _Damn him, _Oliver thought_, I bloody well know whether or not I'm love with someone!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oliver apparated home after practice that night, he found himself in his bedroom, and heard noise in the kitchen so he assumed that was where Percy could be found. He walked down the hall and found the redhead staring at nothing and chewing on his bottom lip.

"Percy?" he asked, startling the other man.

"Oliver, you weren't kidding, you have absolutely no food. You have brown sauce and tea. That's it. And the idea of making a meal out of those two is rather disturbing."

"You've never had brown sauce in your tea before? It's fantastic." Percy looked disgusted at this and Oliver laughed, "We had Indian last night so…chinese? Pizza?"

"Whatever you want, I don't care. Oh by the way, you just missed someone named Ian in the fireplace."

"Really? Was he cute?"

"Oh, well, I hadn't…" Percy cocked his head, thinking. "Well, yeah, he was."

"He's this friend of Alistair's, one of the chasers, he's been trying to set us up for a while. We were both supposed to be at his place last night, but I had to cancel. So, what did he look like?" Percy stayed silent, a strange look on his face, "I'm sorry, is this awkward for you?"

"No, no, it's fine, I was just thinking. It's nice, you and Penny are still the only people who know I'm gay, well, just about, so she's usually the only person I can talk to about cute boys." Oliver laughed at this.

"We used to in school." He said.

"Some," Percy replied, "But I don't know about you, I was worried you'd get jealous."

"I suppose that was a good idea, I probably would have. Anyway, Ian?"

"Oh, yes, well, he had curly light brown hair, his eyes were blue. I didn't see much of his body, cause he was in the fireplace, it looked promising though. But I couldn't give you and ass rating, as I didn't see it."

"Hmm…seems alright. And if you say he's cute…"

"He reminded me a bit of you. Not his looks, but he had that sort of…adorable jock vibe around him. Is he a quidditch player?"

"Yeah, reserve beater for the Cannons. How did you get all that from a quick fireplace conversation."

"Are you kidding me? After all that time I had a crush on you, you think I don't know a quidditch player when I see one?" a slight awkwardness descended on them, and both wished fervently that this wouldn't happen anymore. It was bizarre. The awkwardness only hit them occasionally. It seemed they could make jokes about having slept together for three years and be fine, but an occasional comment about having a crush on the other one would bring the awkwardness instantly. He really wanted to be friends with Percy again, and sincerely hoped they could get past this.

            "You want to go grab a pizza? We can eat out, it'll be fun."

            "Well, we might as well, there's nothing to eat here." The tension eased, as they began to chat idly about nothing in particular, and they set off to get some dinner.

            Oliver lived in an area of London which contained quite a few muggles, so he always had some muggle money around, which he used to pay for his meals. They went to a restaurant just around the corner from Oliver's flat and ordered a pizza. As they sat waiting, Oliver brought up something that he had been wondering about.

            "Percy? I know this isn't really any of my business, and you don't have to tell me. But, I was wondering why it was that you left home?" Percy paused, unsure how to answer that, or if he should tell the truth. He was silent for so long, that Oliver was beginning to think he was being ignored, finally he spoke.

            "Dumbledore." Oliver was confused, and that must have been obvious, Percy continued. "This whole foolish business about you know who coming back. Mum and Dad, and everyone are listening to Dumbledore. But, I can't see how Fudge wouldn't know about it. If this was the truth, wouldn't the bloody Minister of Magic know? But he says there's nothing to worry about and why shouldn't we believe him? Ok, I grant that I may have gotten carried away with some of the things that I said to Mum and Dad, but I can't believe that Dumbledore is right, and that the Minister is denying something as obvious as they seem to think it is. If it was that obvious, wouldn't we all know? I suppose that sounds stupid."

            "Not at all. Percy, the Ministry is your quidditch. That's what you've wanted, what you've worked for your whole life. If someone said something like that, something that shook the foundations of my lifelong dream, I don't think I'd believe it either."

            "But would you leave your family, stop speaking to them even, because of it? I'm sure I've been completely foolish."

            "No, Percy," Oliver placed his hand over Percy's, "Standing up for what you believe is never foolish." Percy smiled at him. A shy, thank you smile. A smile Oliver was very familiar with, from their early days at school. Percy had had different ways of thanking him when they got older. At this moment their food arrived, and Percy pulled his hand off the table, making room for it. Oliver moved his hand away too, but felt, keenly, the loss of the warmth Percy's hand had given him. _Damn that Waiter,_ he thought, _If__ it weren't for him I'd still be holding Percy's hand. Wait a minute, since when do I want to hold Percy's hand?_ Oliver tried to snap himself off this train of thought, but he found himself curious about what was happening. He did not still fancy Percy. So why was it that he was desperate to make the redhead feel better, to calm him, to reassure him, and to, hopefully, do it in ways that involved touching him as much as possible. NO! He stopped himself, this was not allowed. He could not think that way about Percy. He would force himself not to. But, considering how badly this meal was going, in that respect, the next few days would be hell.

TBC…


	3. In which a Proposition Is Made

Disclaimer: Usual, I don't own any of them.

A/N: Ok, wow, I haven't updated this in a really long time. I'm not sure if anyone cares that I haven't updated. I'm not too impressed with this story, but there are a few parts that I like a lot. The best won't be for a few chapters. In my defense, May to September was summer break for me, and during the summer there's work, lots of stuff going on, and no procrastinating to do (which is when I write the most), therefore I didn't really write anything for several months. I've been back at school for about a month now, but I've had lots of work (that's the problem with upper level class, they expect you to do more work, and expect it to be decent. What are they thinking?), then there's been yoga, and study abroad applications, and registering people to vote, and trying to convince people to vote the way I want them to while being non-partisan (a rather hard task), and well…its been rather a busy month. I would, however, like to share some of the responsibility for this delay with Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, who have hijacked my brain of late. They are at least partially responsible for this, and should stop bugging me cause they'll probably get their own fic once I start typing it instead of simply leaving it to float around my head.

Another note: I don't actually know if they have easy mac in England, but its an important staple of every American college students diet and it served its purpose. I'm also sorry if this is extremely American, try though I might to change it, I am, in fact, American. Also, if you missed it, or I didn't mention it, the title is completely random.

So, after that rather long note, on to the story.

Look! A Dinosaur!

Chapter Three: In Which A Proposition is Made

The next few days saw Percy and Oliver settle into a rhythm very similar to what they'd had at school (without the sex, of course). They grew more comfortable with one another, they went to work, they ate dinner together, and Oliver made sarcastic comments about the mess Percy was already leaving around his house. Percy found himself thinking how nice it was, he was away from home, away from his siblings, away from his parents…he really did love them, but they could be a bit much. He also found that he had missed Oliver more than he had realized. They had lived together for seven years and this was starting to become more and more like old times.

The evenings were startlingly similar to their days at school: Percy frequently had work he had brought home, he worked on this while Oliver polished his broomstick, or some other such quidditch related activities, all the while talking as they always had. Keeping away from more serious subjects, and things that would bring up deeper conversations.

If Percy found his eyes lingering on Oliver as he walked through the flat after his shower, wearing only a towel, hair still wet, drops of water still clinging to his body and occasionally sliding down the smooth flesh and disappearing into his towel, well…that wasn't bad, Oliver was an attractive man, and they had been involved once, he was just channeling the old Percy in those moments. They were like flashbacks, right? He didn't still fancy Oliver. Of course not. The idea was laughable.

And if, on occasion Percy found it rather difficult to stay where he was, instead of rushing to Oliver and following every one of those drops of water with his tongue, well…ok, that one worried him more. Oliver was being very nice letting him stay here, he could **_not_** molest him! But, oh Merlin, it was tempting.

Percy apparated early to work each day, usually grabbing something to eat on the way, (he never had breakfast at Oliver's, because there was no breakfast to be had), hoping to, and usually succeeding in, avoiding Oliver in the mornings and his various states of undress. This kept him from seeing Oliver wandering around sleepy and scarcely clothed. It did not, however, keep him from seeing Oliver wandering around in a towel when he showered after practice. The quality of Percy's days was quickly coming to depend on whether Oliver showered at the quidditch stadium or at home, and he wasn't sure which one was better.

He was unable to avoid Oliver on Friday morning, however, when the other man stumbled into the kitchen before Percy left for work. Oliver was wearing only his boxer shorts, hair disheveled and sticking up at all angles, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Hey, Perce," he smiled, "I wanted to catch you before you left. I meant to remind you, I've got a game this weekend so I won't be here. I'll probably be gone when you come home from work, and I'll get back on Sunday. So, I'm working, I wasn't kidnapped."

"Oh, right. Thanks for reminding me. Although, I can probably be out of your hair before you get back. Penny should be home tomorrow, she'll get the letter I sent her and I'm sure she'll let me crash on her couch. I really appreciate you letting me stay here, but I don't want to trespass on you hospitality any longer."

"Oh. Ok." They were silent for a moment before Oliver spoke up again, "So, Penny just has a one bedroom flat?" Percy nodded. "You know, you could stay here. I mean, its nice having someone around again. My last roommate moved out and, I don't really like living alone, but there are a lot of people out there who I _do not_ want to live with, and, well, I know I like living with you, hell we did it for seven years. We've been getting along fine this week and well, our former relationship doesn't have to be a problem, we've been fine this week. I don't care if you bring people home, shag the entire ministry if you want, or…well…shag the entire quidditch league would be more to your taste…" he smiled at Percy, "I mean it. I know I sound a bit desperate, but I would love to have you live here."

"You know what the strangest part of this last year has been?" Percy asked Oliver. Oliver shook his head. "Despite the debacle with Crouch, the Triwizard Tournament, everything that's happened, the weirdest thing for me was not having you around to talk to everyday. I spent seven years discussing everything with you, and all of a sudden, I'd lost my best friend. I love Penny, but…it's not the same…" Oliver grinned at this.

"So you'll live here?"

"As long as the rent isn't too exorbitant." Percy smiled backed.

"It's a bit much by myself, but with you here it won't be too much for either of us! Oh, Percy, I'm glad! This will be so much fun!" Oliver pulled him into a tight hug. Percy tensed slightly as he was pulled against Oliver's bare chest, but relaxed enough to hug him back. The released each other, said goodbye, and Percy left for work, not entirely sure what he'd just gotten himself into.

Percy woke up feeling wonderful Saturday morning. He had returned to an empty apartment the night before and had enjoyed it immensely. He did like having Oliver around, but growing up in a house with eight other people had taught him to value solitude when it came, because it wasn't often. He had done some work, and spent the rest of the night reading, before going to bed and sleeping as late as he wanted, without worrying about being woken up. When he did wake up he washed and dressed, then realized there really wasn't anything to eat in the entire flat. He decided that he was not going to live off take away and easy mac for the rest of the time he lived here, and, well, it really was his apartment now, too, so he went to the grocery store.

He returned a while later and was putting away the groceries when a small owl began tapping at the window. Percy recognized it immediately and opened the window to allow it entrance. He took the letter off its leg, fed it an owl treat and opened the note. It said simply:

_You are a fucking crazy madman. Meet me for lunch, usual place, usual time._

_Penny_

He smiled as he read it. She was right, he was a fucking crazy madman. But Oliver was right, they could put the past behind them and be just best friends again. He finished putting everything in its place and left to go meet Penny.

He and Penny usually had lunch together a couple days a week, always the same place, same time. It made it easier when you didn't have to discuss where to meet each time. He walked into the restaurant and glanced around for Penny, quickly spotting her across the room, waving to him like a mad-woman. He walked over to the table and Penny stood up to greet him.

"Welcome back, Penny!" He smiled and hugged his friend. Penny hugged back.

"It's great to see you again!" She pulled away from Percy and smacked him in the back of his head. "What the hell were you thinking? Going to stay with Oliver!" They slid into their booth while Penny scolded him.

"Penny," Percy interrupted her, "I had no where else to go. I don't have a ton of money, you were on holiday, and I figured I could stay with you for a while once you got back."

"Of course you can! I only have the couch but-"

"Penny!" Percy interrupted again, "I appreciate the offer, but I don't need to."

"Don't need to what?"

"Stay with you."

"Have you found a place already?"

"Well, yes…"

"Where? That was fast. It must be with someone you already knew, yes?"

"Well, yes…"

"Anyone I know?"

"Well, yes…"

"Really? Who?"

"Oliver."

"WHAT?!?!"

"Oliver has a two bedroom flat, he needs a roommate, we know we can live together quite pleasantly, and we agreed that it will work. I miss him Penny. Not that way," he assured her, seeing her expression, "for the most part anyway. But we were best friends for years before we were lovers, and I miss that. I love you Penny, you the best, but to give that up again now, would be like teasing myself." Penny sighed.

"You're sure you want to so this?"

"Absolutely."

"You're sure you know what your getting into?" Percy shook his head.

"Nope. But I miss Oliver, and I need to try." Penny smiled at him, resigned, and secretly suspecting something about both men's ulterior motives. This could be the best thing either of them did, or a total disaster. Knowing what she did about both of them, she was pretty sure of what they both wanted, but would they act on it?

TBC, eventually. (but no promises on when. Harry and Draco may be controlling that)


	4. In which Penny finds the boys to be obvi...

AN: Ok, this might be a long note, just a warning. First things first. To everyone who reviewed: I love you! **Meg-chan2, Xixie, willowscribe**, **SunGoddess1, Wiccan-One, shakespeare's sister.** You have yourselves to thank for this chapter existing at all. I was having a lot of trouble with this part, and absolutely no inspiration, but I kept trying because I knew there were at least a few people out there who were looking forward to the next part.

#2- Not much happens in this chapter, and I don't think it's all that good, but I needed something in between the last chapter and the next one. It was the very fact of this chapters absolute necessity that made it so hard, I believe.

#3- Ok, bad news. I wouldn't look for updates much. I'm very erratic about writing anyway, and only tend to do it on the infrequent occasions that inspiration has been running mad in my head for several days. In addition, I'm spending next semester abroad in Wales, and while I will have my computer, and internet access, I highly doubt this will be updated.

#4- Good news! The next chapter will be up, if not tonight, then definitely tomorrow. Inspiration struck me hard core tonight, and I've gone a bit mad. I think you'll be happy with the ending of the next chapter though…

And they still don't belong to me.

Look! A Dinosaur!

Chapter Four: In which Penny finds the boys to be obvious

Oliver came home on Sunday and heard Percy in the kitchen, cooking. After dumping his bags in his bedroom he returned to the kitchen.

"I'm home. Miss me?"

"Of course," Percy laughed, "I was absolutely destitute without you." he pressed the back of his hand to his brow, dramatically, "I couldn't have survived another moment waiting here alone, waiting for your return!"

"Very funny. How was your weekend?"

"Wonderful actually. Congrats on winning the game, by the way."

"Thank you."

"Anyway, I slept obscenely late, read more than I have in months, did some shopping, and spent yesterday with Penny. She says 'hi' by the way. And she's planning to come visit sometime this week, because she wants to see you. I can't imagine why, but that's what she said."

"Hey! I'll have you know that everyone wants to see me, they all love me, I'm magnificent!"

"And not a little bit conceited. Although, you are pretty cute, I'll give you that." Percy smiled at him and Oliver felt his breath catch. God, he hadn't seen that smile in over a year. He wanted to see it again.

"Penny's planning on coming to dinner Wednesday. Is that alright for you? will you be here?"

"Yeah," Oliver was startled out of contemplating Percy. "I'll make sure I'm home in time."

"Good. I'll owl her and let her know it's confirmed."

"Wait a minute!" Oliver froze, staring at Percy, "What are you doing?" Percy laughed.

"It's called cooking, Ol. I know you aren't very familiar with it, but I thought you might at least know what it looked like."

"But…that's real food…"

"Very good, Oliver!" Percy praised him, sarcastically.

"Where did it come from?"

"Well, you see, there's this place called a store, and they have-"

"Oh, hush!" Oliver cut him off, "You went grocery shopping?"

"Well, we established last week all you had in this place was brown sauce and tea, and it may be possible, but that doesn't mean that it's a good idea to live on Ramen noodles and easy mac."

"Wow, the last time I had a real meal was…" Oliver trailed off thinking, "Honestly, I can't remember when. I must have seen my parents sometime in the past couple months, they probably fed me…"

"Ol, that's horrible. You need to eat a proper meal, especially being a quidditch player! You need to keep up your strength and be healthy, and… oh Merlin I sound exactly like my mother!" Percy buried his face in his hands.

"Oh, come on, Perce, it's not that bad." Oliver stepped over to his flatmate and pulled him into a hug, "Your mother is a very nice woman." Perce laughed and relaxed into Oliver's arms. They stood there for a moment before they both realized what they were doing and pulled away from one another quickly.

"I'll just…umm…finish dinner." Percy quickly moved over to the stove while Oliver mentally berated himself for being so stupid. He excused himself on the pretense of going to unpack, hoping things would be less awkward by the time dinner was ready.

Percy called to Oliver when dinner was ready, and he looked up when the other man entered the room. Oliver had opted for a shower over unpacking, his hair was still wet and dripping slightly onto his shirt. He was wearing a scruffy old shirt and pair of jeans, and Percy didn't think twice about them until Oliver turned around to grab some plates out of the cupboard. The shirt was a little tight, but better than some of the things Oliver had worn over the past week, but the jeans… They looked like normal jeans, but when Oliver turned around… they clung deliciously to his bottom and Percy swallowed, audibly. He was jolted back to himself when Oliver turned around, but he couldn't help but follow Oliver with his eyes. Well, one part of Oliver anyway.

What the hell was he thinking! Why had he agreed to live with Oliver? _Because you can never say no to Oliver can you? You never have been able to. Especially when he pulls out that pathetic 'mum can I please keep it' face, and this time the face was for you. He didn't want you to leave, he wanted to keep **you**. He doesn't hate you like you assumed he would, he wanted you to live with him, and you couldn't turn him down, and now look at you. He gives you a friendly hug and you start thinking maybe it's something more, and you're staring at his bottom, and-_

"Percy? You alright?" Oliver asked, startling him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just out of it for a moment." Oliver smiled, and pulled Percy into conversation. The awkwardness of earlier was forgotten, and they had a pleasant, comfortable conversation over dinner as Oliver reminded himself what real food tastes like.

* * *

Penny left Percy and Oliver's apartment Wednesday night, smiling to herself. Those two were just as in love with each other as they had been in school, and it was painfully obvious, to everyone but them. She wondered how long they would torture themselves before getting back together. She wanted to help, and resolved to try and think of something subtle to push them in the right direction. She knew from experience that if either of them knew what she was doing, they would dig in their heels and refuse based on stubbornness, despite how much they wanted each other.

The two men had spent the whole night casting glances at one another, glances they thought when unnoticed. They had gone unnoticed by each other, but not by her. They blushed when their hands touched by accident, and stared whenever they thought the other wasn't looking. Penny had been trying exceptionally hard not to laugh all night, she hoped they were better at hiding it when other people were around. They'd always done a pretty good job of it at school. Penny had seen it, because she knew what she was looking at, but no one else had noticed, and she didn't think that was simply because they all thought Percy was dating her. Percy and Oliver had rarely been seen together at school, and Percy and Penny were together all the time, people had drawn conclusions. She had been happy to help Percy and Oliver keep their secret, even if she desperately wanted to tell everyone that the head boy and the quidditch captain spent most of their free time shagging like maniacs, she still did as a matter of fact. She'd run into and old classmate just the other day who had asked if she and Percy were still together. She'd assured them that no, they were just good friends, and had wanted to tell they who Percy had really been shagging all those years, but she'd forced herself not to. She smiled again, thinking of the men she had just left in the apartment. She hoped they didn't wait to long before getting their acts together, they deserved to be happy, and she was sure they could ensure that for each other.

Besides, it would be possibly even more fun to tell people that the upwardly mobile ministry official and the professional quidditch player were sleeping together.

TBC… _very _soon.


	5. In which alcohol is consumed, stories ar...

A/N- After this chapter the story _could_ probably end. I would like it if it continued, but with the way I write I'm not sure what will happen to this story. I tend to get ideas like "hey, this situation would be cool" it bounces around in my head for a while, then I write it down. Usually I end up with a bunch of bits that would be in the same story if they had anything to connect them, or a plot (I'm not good with writing real plots, I like happiness and fluff, and shagging) I have tons of ideas, that if strung together, would be epic length stories, with no real plot. I would love it if this story went on for a long time, perhaps all of OOTP, however, I can guarantee that that won't happen with me. However, I have no idea at all where to go from where I have it now (end of this chapter). Any suggestions would be more than welcome. I've written some other bits from later, but have no way to connect anything. I've also written a bunch about the boys when they were in school (which is why I find myself sometimes not explaining some of the backstory stuff, because I forget that you haven't read those parts) which I would love to post as a story, but…well…I'm a slacker. I would love any suggestions you have. This chapter isn't all wonderful, but there are a lot of parts I really like. I hope you enjoy it!

I also apologize if things get too hideously American. I have trouble with that, since I am American. Hopefully I'll do better once I spend six months or so in the UK.

I hope you all appreciate this, because I have finals this week. Right now, I should be writing a paper on homosexuality in film, or studying Irish, or English history for the two exams I have one Monday, but I'm not, I'm working on this story, to make all of you happy. Wish me luck, if I can manage to write all my papers, take all my exams, pack _all_ my shit, and not go insane by Thursday, I'll have over a month before I have any school work to do again. Here's hoping this weeks goes ok.

Look! A Dinosaur!

Chapter Five: In which alcohol is consumed, stories are told, and yummy things happen.

Oliver got a real dinner every night that week, and even a couple breakfasts, he and Percy had a few more awkward moments like the one on Sunday, but overall they were managing very well, considering their past, and the thoughts they were each having, but not saying out loud. They even managed to spend Wednesday evening with Penny reminiscing about school without bringing about any moments of discomfiture. The week passed pleasantly and both men were rethinking their previous decisions that living together might have been a horrible mistake.

When Oliver woke up Friday morning Percy was already at work. Always the late riser, Oliver grabbed some breakfast, threw on some clothes, grabbed his broom and quidditch things, and apparated to practice. Practice was pretty light for Oliver that day, which normally he wouldn't have minded. The problem today, however, was that this allowed Oliver time to think, which was nice and he could try to figure out some things, mostly involving Percy. But it also allowed him to figure out some things, mostly involving Percy. Oliver had cared about Percy, a lot, and it had been quite some time since he'd decided that their break up was for the best. But now, with Percy around again…hell, he hadn't even been staying with him for two weeks, but just the brief touches, fingers brushing while passing food at dinner, had sent shivers up his spine. Jesus, the first night he was there, when Percy apologized to him, he had to work damn hard to force himself not to hug the redhead. And he had lost that same fight once already. Oliver's head swam with thoughts of Percy, of how bad an idea it probably was to have him staying there, of how he probably never should have let him stay, of how nice Percy's new glasses looked, the way he still straightened his hair and glasses when he was nervous, of that moan that escaped when he was eating…the last being particularly distracting. He wanted to make Percy moan like that again, he wanted-

He shook his head trying to clear his head of those thoughts, that was not a road open to him now, it was not a good idea.

"Wood, what's up, mate? You've been out of it all day." Siobhan, one of the team's chasers, questioned as they changed in the locker room after practice.

"What? Nothing. I'm fine, really." His teammates looked at him disbelievingly.

"If you say so. You want to go grab a pint with us?"

"I'd love to but I can't, I'd feel bad going off and leaving my roommate by himself so soon."

"Roommate?" the teams eyebrows raised collectively. "Who might this be and why haven't we heard about it?"

"Really, you think I tell you everything? Anyway, it's only been a couple weeks, he's a friend from school."

"A good friend from school?" Ned, a beater, asked.

"My best friend from school." Oliver replied.

"A redheaded friend from school." said Alistair.

"Why did I ever tell you about that?" Oliver asked him.

"Because you were pissed, and I asked about that picture in your flat."

"Are you two talking about that ex Oliver's still in love with?" Ned asked.

"Remind me never to get drunk around you people again. And who said I was in love with him?"

"It's pretty obvious when you talk about him, Ol. Are you going to answer the question or not?" Oliver sighed.

"Yes, it's him, ok? Leave me alone now."

"No way! No one ever gets left alone when their getting some! Tell us all the sordid details!"

"Bloody hell! Get your mind out of the gutter, we're just friends now."

"Wait a minute!" interrupted Siobhan again, "Little Oliver's getting laid?" with this the whole teams burst into raucous congratulations, innuendo, and jokes.

"Will all of you just be quiet!" Oliver yelled, "I am not getting laid! We are just friends!" the team smiled at him, not believing any of it, but quieted down and turned back to their lockers. Alistair, however, did not.

"Come on, Wood. I'm your friend, you can tell me the truth."

"I'm serious, Ali. I'm not shagging him anymore!"

"I know that, but nothing's happened since he moved in?"

"No. A few awkward moments, but that's all."

"But no shagging?"

"No, I've told you over and over, we are not shagging!"

"But you wish you were."

"Of course I do! Oh, damn." Oliver swore, realizing what he'd just said. Alistair smiled triumphantly. "Alright, I can't help it, I want to thrown him to the floor and shag him senseless. But, you'd understand if you knew him, he's beautiful. He's even more adorable then he was when we left school, and he still does the same little things. Like the way he straightens his hair or glasses when he's nervous, or when he starts babbling, or his uncharacteristic messiness, or his weird, and occasionally disturbing, affection for chicken tikka masala…oh god, listen to me, this may be worse than it was before." Alistair laughed at him.

"Oh ho ho, it seems our charming little Oliver is quite smitten." Oliver hung his head trying to hide his blush. "How about this, we're all going out for a drink, you go home and get him, bring him along, get him liquored up, and have your wicked way with him."

"Alistair!"

"I'm serious, bring him along, I'm sure we'd all like to meet him."

"Well, we'll see." Oliver smiled, getting up from his seat and gathering his things, "Maybe I'll see you later."

* * *

Oliver apparated to his bedroom, dropped his things on the floor and called out to Percy. 

"Percy! I'm home!"

"I'm in here, making dinner!" Percy yelled from the kitchen. Oliver smiled, walking down the hall. He entered the kitchen and saw Percy, pots on the stove, tapping and flicking his wand, making dinner.

"Well, isn't this nice. I come home from practice, sore and tired, and there's a cute redhead slaving over a hot stove just for me."

"You can think it's just for you if you want, but you know I'm not going to eat that shit you used to live on."

"Yes, dear." Oliver smiled, but it was a novelty to have real food again. Percy continued flicking his wand, food flying around the room, and shortly dinner was ready. Oliver had pulled out plates and silverware and set the table. Percy set out the food and they sat down to eat. Oliver was still impressed with Percy's cooking abilities, and complimented him several times, thanking him for the meal.

"It's the least I can do." Percy replied, "and I mean it the other day. I may have come off sounding like my mother, but you really do need to eat real meals." Oliver laughed at this and smiled at Percy.

"Yeah, well, keep this up much longer and I may never let you leave." Oh crap, he was flirting. Luckily that wasn't too bad, that didn't have to be interpreted as flirting, maybe Percy wouldn't notice.

"So, I'm to be kept here as your cooking slave?" Percy smiled back.

"Well, I'm sure I could come up with another use for you." Oliver smiled mischievously, feeling very upset with himself that he started this, Percy would probably run off now. But Percy didn't run off, he stayed at the table, finishing his meal, and smiled back. This was what gave Oliver the courage to do what he did next.

"Hey, a bunch of people from the team are going out for a drink, they wanted me to ask you if you want to come, you up for it?"

"Meet your teammates? I don't know, Oliver, that seems sort of…"

"Come on, it'll be fun, you need to get out more instead of being locked up here doing work, or at work. I told them you were my best friend from school and they want to meet you. They've heard about you before, their curious."

"They've heard about me?"

"Of course, we spent a lot of time together, Percy, you were bound to come up."

"I don't know, Oliver. I have some reports I should get done…"

"Percy Weasley! It's a Friday night! You are _not_ doing work!"

"But Ol-"

"No, that's it! Come on." He grabbed Percy's hand and pulled him down the hall into his room. "I'll clean up the kitchen, you get yourself ready to go out and have a damn good time." Oliver closed Percy's door behind him and proceeded back to the kitchen to clean up dinner.

When the kitchen was clean once more, he returned to his room. He pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that was just tight enough in just the right places. He checked the mirror, decided he looked fine, and went down the hall to Percy's room.

"Percy," he knocked on the door, "are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be, I guess." Came the reply as Percy pulled open the door and Oliver froze. He knew the outfit Percy was wearing, he'd made Percy buy it, and he still loved it. It was simple, but never ceased to make Percy look amazing. The perfect pair of jeans, not tight enough to be ridiculous, or an eighties flashback, but tight enough to look fantastic and show off Percy's arse. The shirt was just a simple t-shirt, but it clung to Percy everywhere it should, never promising a thing, but hinting at any number of them. And it had short sleeves, something Percy rarely wore, not being fond of his Weasley freckles. This made Oliver like the shirt even more, he loved Percy's freckles, always had, they were one of his favorite things about him. All this, combined with Percy's new glasses, and slightly less neat hair, stole whatever words Oliver had, resulting in him simply staring.

"It this ok?" Percy asked, "It's crap isn't it? I'll go change."

"No." Oliver stopped him before he could go. He swallowed, "No, you look great, really. You always did look amazing in that…" Percy blushed slightly and smiled.

"Thanks…uh…shall we go?"

"Oh, yeah, sure. It's not far from here, we'll just walk, if you don't mind?"

"No, not at all."

They walked down the street, turned a few corners, and before long were standing outside the pub.

"You're sure about this?" Oliver asked.

"You're asking me? I was under the impression I had no choice."

"Well, you don't, but I sound nicer if I ask." Percy laughed at him, "Come on."

Oliver opened the door and walked into the pub. They stood near the door as Oliver looked for his teammates, "Follow me, their in the back." Oliver set off toward the back of the pub and Percy grabbed on to his arm, to make sure he didn't lose him in the crowd. Oliver pulled him along behind him, and Percy's hand slipped down Oliver's arm until he was holding onto his hand. He saw Oliver break through the edge of the crowd and heard a cheer erupt as he did so, Oliver's teammates must be glad to see him.

"Oliver! There you are!" he heard one of them bellow, "And where is this adorable redhead you were talking about all day?" Percy felt Oliver squeeze his hand and pull him forward. The people around the table looked surprised, Percy figured they didn't actually expect Oliver to show up with him.

Oliver made introductions all around, and Percy tried to remember everyone's names, but was sure he wouldn't manage to tonight. Two extra chairs were pulled up, Percy took one and Oliver vanished to the bar to get their drinks.

"So," the man on the other side of Oliver's chair spoke up, "You're Percy?"

"Yes, I am, Alistair was it?"

"Yeah, that's me. I've heard quite a bit about you."

"Have you?"

"Yes, I believe the general consensus is that you are even smarter and more adorable than you were in school. Although, Oliver's is the only opinion I've heard, and he's far from unbiased." Percy smiled at him, and blushed lightly, he had no idea how to respond to that. Oliver had been saying those things, did he still…

Oliver plunked a drink down in front of Percy, and the redhead immediately took a large drink of it.

"Hey, slow down Weasley! There's plenty of time."

"What is it you were so fond of saying? 'we've a lot of catching up to do'? Well, I feel that in this case you're correct, besides, you'll be drunk before me, I've always been able to hold my liquor better than you. It's a Weasley trait, I'm sure even Ron and Ginny could drink you under the table. It really is quite shameful for a Scotsman."

"Oh, you are not doing this again, Percy!"

"Why not? We can have a flashback to school. What was that…sixth year when we were completely legless and almost got caught?"

"Yeah, Penny would have loved that even more, the prefect and the quidditch captain, not only caught snogging, but completely smashed while doing it. She would have died."

"Yeah, she would have…bitch." They looked at each other and laughed uproariously. They continued laughing, drinking, and talking with Oliver's teammates for several hours getting progressively more and more drunk, and as Percy did so, he loosened up and began shooting quite a few more smiles in Oliver's direction, and being much less subtle about it. Oliver was chatting with Alistair, acutely aware of how close Percy was sitting to him, and how much closer it was than when they arrived, when he heard what Percy was talking about with some of his other teammates, he was surprised that Percy would talk about it, and a little upset that now the rest of the team would have all sorts of stories from school to tease him about. Well, he figured there was no stopping him now, and he began paying attention to Percy's conversation.

"So then Filch shows up, and I had to yell at Oliver for being out after curfew, and give him a detention!" Percy was laughing and regaling the team with stories of the two of them almost being caught in the act.

"Got a detention for snogging your boyfriend, Ol?" Ned asked laughing.

"Yes, I did, and that wasn't the only one I got stuck with for the same reason. But I do believe in most cases the points I won for Gryffindor for that reason outweighed the ones I lost." Percy laughed again.

"That they did." He smiled.

"Wait," Siobhan interrupted, "you got house points for snogging?"

"And shagging." Percy added.

"When the hell did Dumbledore start doing that? I would have liked to earn points that way."

"Well, you get to do shit like that when you're dating the head boy." Oliver laughed at their expressions. The looks turned to Percy.

"You gave points for shagging?"

"Well, just to Oliver." Percy said defensively. "And never enough that people would notice to ask what they were for."

"Except that once." Oliver pointed out.

"Well, you _really_ deserved them that time." Everyone looked at them curiously, hoping for an explanation. Percy obliged, "So, Oliver gave me the worlds most fantastically, amazingly, wonderfully, perfect blow job in the history of the world. I'm not thinking straight, I'm still out of it, and without thinking I say '100 points to Gryffindor' we didn't even think about it until we went to breakfast the next day and everyone was talking about it. I gave him points for that pretty frequently, but no more than ten at a time, usually only five. So we sit down at breakfast, and I'm freaking out that someone will find out who got the points, and why, when I look up and Dumbledore is giving me _that look_. And he comes and talks to me later, and says that he knows I gave the points and he's sure it was a mistake, and how about I take a bunch of points off and fix it. That damn man knows everything."

"So, did you take the points off?"

"Most of them. Eighty I think. I couldn't take them all off, he still deserved all of them but…" the team all laughed, "I'm not kidding," Percy spoke up again, "that was a fucking amazing blow job. You think Oliver's a good keeper…" he trailed off, leaving no one doubting what else Oliver might be good at.

"So no one knew about you two at school?" Ned asked Percy.

"Nope." He explained, "Well, my best friend, Penny, did. Actually everyone assumed I was dating her, that helped a lot with keeping Oliver and I a secret. And my oldest brother knew."

"Oh, god," Oliver laughed, "I'd forgotten about that, that was terrifying!"

"Oh, now we have to hear this story." Siobhan insisted.

"Ok," Percy settled into story telling mode again, "So it was the summer between our six and seventh years. My family and I go to Diagon Alley for school shopping and whatnot, and we run into Oliver. Now, my family had no idea about us, but two of my younger brothers were on the quidditch team with him, so they spoke to him, and they chatted for a while. Anyway, not important, what is important is that I told them all I was going off to Flourish and Blotts. So I left Oliver talking to the twins and went to the bookstore, and who shows up shortly after I get there, but Oliver Wood, surprise surprise." The team all laughed at Percy's story, and he continued, smiling. "Now keep in mind, we were seventeen year old boys, we were used to sharing a room, alone, at school, and it had been over a month since we'd seen each other, and it would be another two or three weeks before school started. In other words, we were gagging for it." The team laughed uproariously at this. "So, I drag Oliver into one of the dark dusty corners in the back where no one ever goes and…things progress."

"You shagged in the bookstore?!?" Someone asked, incredulous.

"No!" Percy admonished him, then smiled mischievously, "but not for lack of trying. We'd only been there a couple minutes, and things were just starting to get really good when we hear someone clear their throat. Now, we were certainly disheveled by this point, and I can guarantee that there were not four visible hands, combine that with the fact that we were still attached at the lips, and it was pretty obvious what we were up to. So we look up, and there's my brother, coming to get me so we can all go home. To this day I'm still glad it was him, if it had been any other family member, except for maybe Charlie, things would have gone much differently. Can you imagine if it had been the twins?" This was directed at Oliver, who shuddered.

"I don't even want to think about it."

"What did he do?" Jill, a chaser, spoke up.

"Nothing. He didn't say anything. When we got home he came up to my room and we talked about it, and he didn't care. He was actually wonderful about it, he insisted on meeting Oliver, since he was the only one who knew, and doing the scary big brother thing. But, he also gave us an hour or so alone to shag, since he knew we must be desperate."(1) They all laughed at Percy's story, and the conversation drifted along as Percy chatted and laughed with Oliver's teammates.

Oliver looked at Percy, smiling, laughing, happy. This was his Percy. The Percy that few other people ever saw, ever had seen, he had a feeling this Percy hadn't been out in a long time, and now that he was, he was enjoying himself.

"You're completely gone." He heard Alistair's voice in his ear. "Why don't you just take him home and shag him now, I can tell you're dying to."

"I'm not doing anything that he doesn't want." Oliver replied, "But, god yes I'm dying to." Alistair laughed at him.

"Judging from the way he's been looking at you all night, I'm pretty sure he is too."

The pub slowly began to empty somewhat, and a few tired team members had decided to go home when Oliver felt a tug on his sleeve.

"Oliver," Percy said, "I want to dance, let's go dance somewhere. Please?" Oliver smiled, he'd forgotten how much drunk Percy loved to dance.

"Sure thing, Perce." He stood up, pulling Percy with him, "We're gonna get going. I'll see you guys Monday." Alistair winked at him, and he smiled, shrugged and led Percy out of the pub, amidst the protests of the rest of the team. Oliver led him down the street toward a club that wasn't too far away, and wasn't too sketchy. He couldn't help but smile when Percy leaned into him and took his hand.

They got to the club and went inside, Oliver kept Percy away from the bar, he certainly didn't need anymore alcohol. They headed straight for the dance floor, because after all, Percy was dying to dance. Percy didn't hesitate. He would never dance sober, but when he was drunk he loved it. He lost himself completely in the music, paid no attention to anyone else, eyes closed the whole time. Drunk Percy dancing was beautiful. Oliver danced near him, people could seldom be said to actually dance _with_ drunk Percy. But this time, Percy opened his eyes and stared straight at Oliver. He reached out his hand and pulled Oliver to him, soon there was almost no space between them. They were pressed together dancing, lost in one another's eyes. Oliver reached out a hand and slid it onto Percy's waist, and Percy's hands found their way onto Oliver's body. Oliver looked at this boy, who he had never stopped loving, and suddenly found the miniscule distance between them unbearable. He tried to get closer to Percy, and soon found lips pressed to his. Oliver was worried for a moment that Percy would freak out, but quickly found that Percy's hands were twisted into his hair, pulling him closer. Oliver pulled away from the kiss and looked at Percy.

"Lets go home." He said. Percy nodded and smiled, devilishly. Oliver sighed, he had missed Percy, missed that smile, missed all the delightful things that it promised. They stumbled back to the flat, stopping at frequent intervals for kissing, groping, or similar activities. They got to their door and Oliver found himself pushed up against it, being kissed by Percy. He managed to unlock the door and open it, and they half fell into the apartment, kiss barely breaking. Oliver heard the door close behind them, but paid it no mind as he felt Percy's warm hands slide underneath his shirt, before the kiss broke for a moment and he found that he was no longer wearing his shirt. He found himself pressed against the wall again as Percy's mouth wandered over his body, teasing him mercilessly. He twisted his fingers into Percy's hair and brought him up for another kiss before he pulled Percy's shirt off. He slid his hands over the paler mans chest.

"Still so beautiful…" he muttered. Percy smiled at him, took his hand and led him into the bedroom.

* * *

TBC? Sometime maybe?

AN: I'd love to write the shagging, but I'm not sure I feel comfortable writing and posting it. I'm not sure how it would come out. Sex between two men is really the only kind I feel unqualified to write about, so I leave it up to your imaginations…

(1) I've actually written this bit, and I'm thinking about posting it, what do you think? Maybe to make up for lack of updates in the past few months, and the coming ones?


End file.
